1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a cylinder head and to an internal combustion engine outfitted with a cylinder head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A previously proposed cylinder head is described, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 689 27 359 T2. Owing to the media flowing through the cylinder head, a cylinder head of this type is constantly exposed to wear, which can have a disadvantageous effect on the life of the cylinder head.